That Special Kind of Sadness
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Sadness is always easier to take when surrounded by wealth. (Mafia AU)


"So how much did we make?" Charlie asked, setting another stack of cash on the table.

"If yo'd bother to bring the money to me all at once, I could tell you," Connor replied, not looking up from his books.

"I love you baby."

Connor snorted. "You love the money is what you mean."

"No, I love you. I love the money is what I mean when I say that to my uncle. Or your father."

"Or your mother?"

"When I say that to her, I mean if you weren't the wife of the biggest mafia boss in town, I'd gut you with a smile on my face."

"Oh so she's banging my father."

"After he murdered my father."

"Didn't your uncle do that?"

"He wants everyone to think that. But he was in Costa Rica with Nora sucking on his cock. Sebastian was the one that gave the order. Tom was the one that pulled the trigger and I'm the one that got the warning."

Connor didn't bother trying to comfort her. The words would be hollow and she'd know he was lying. Charlie's father had been trying to help her escape the mafia life style. But you didn't leave the family. Connor's father had tried when Connor was just five. It was why Connor no longer had a mother. And why Sebastian Monroe now held the family. "Red is your color," he remarked instead.

"Most people would say blue brings out my hair and eyes," Charlie countered, hopping on the desk. She crossed her legs to make the slit open higher.

"Red brings out your fire," Connor replied.

"And I can wear the rubies you bought me."

"That helps, I won't lie."

Charlie's hand covered his. "Finish the books tomorrow," she said quietly.

"Just because I'm married to his prized niece, does not mean Miles Matheson will let me be late with the books," Connor pointed out. He looked at his math again. "You ever get tired of fleecing people at poker?"

"It's better than putting a bullet between their eyes," she shrugged. "I've had my fill of that."

Connor kissed the back of her hand. "We have been very, very lucky," he reminded her. There were many in the family who were a lot worse off than them. Who did the dirty jobs and were stuck in loveless marriages.

"Don't' get sappy on me," she warned with a smile.

"Who me? Never. I'm a hardened criminal remember?"

"Ah, yes. The feared Connor Monroe, poised to take over his father's empire," Charlie laughed. Connor smirked at her. After a pause, Charlie spoke again. "We could just poison his whiskey you know."

"It would probably kill your uncle too."

"The more the merrier."

"And then we'd have to rule this adorable little empire. And decide who to kill and who to blackmail and all those annoying little details that we hate more than anything."

"Might as well get it over with now. We're eventually going to have to take this filth infested family over eventually."

"I'm hoping Dad knocks your mom up. As one final act of charity before he kicks it."

"The rumors are he spends more time in Duncan's bed than that of his lawfully wedded wife," Charlie countered.

"Ah, lovely Duncan," Connor sighed. He didn't have much against his father's mistress really. She was a nice enough woman for this sort of life. And she didn't hate him like a lot of women would, considering he was the son of Sebastian Monroe's one true love. "It's such a shame she's sterile. Otherwise he'd have knocked her up years ago." He looked back at his work. "Doesn't Duncan warm your mother's bed too?"

"When mom is drunk enough to indulge her lesbian tendencies," Charlie nodded. "I gather Sebastian doesn't mind much since there's no fear of competition."

"We are surrounded by idiots and assholes," Connor declared.

"That's why we're inheriting everything."

"Again, if there is any kindness left in that rat's nest my father calls a heart, he'll get your mother pregnant and we can give up all rights to that crown."

"One can only hope," Charlie agreed. But the words were just as hollow in her ears as they were in his. Rachel Matheson wasn't sterile but she was old. The likelihood of her carrying a child to term wasn't very high. The only thread of hope they really had was if Bass happened to knock Nora up but seeing as how Miles guarded her like a jealous husband it wasn't likely to happen.

They sat in companionable silence as Connor finished his work. "Well over our usual total," he declared. "Hopefully my father will leave us alone for a while with this."

"Lock it up," Charlie said. "Lock it up and take me home so we don't have to think all of this."

Connor kissed her as he got to his feet. "Careful," he warned lightly. "There are ears everywhere."

"Oh please, like I care. I told my uncle on my wedding day I'd kill him."

He glanced at her over his shoulder as he filed everything away in a safe. "Did you really?"

"I didn't tell you that story?"

"No, I think I'd remember that."

"Oh, well I did."

"And he just let you?"

"He agreed with me actually. Then he led me from the room and walked me down the aisle." Charlie smiled fondly at Connor. "Where you were waiting."

"I'll always wait for you," Connor promised as he took her hand. "Let's go grieve our situation in that beautiful penthouse my father bought for us."

Charlie giggled. "Sadness is always easier to take when surrounded by wealth," she murmured as she leaned against him.


End file.
